The Time Has Come for the Truth
by written
Summary: Full summary inside. One clue: Hermione and secret, well actually that’s two. Please read and review!
1. Take Away My Pain

The Time Has Come for the Truth

Chapter One

Take Away My Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione Granger has been keeping a dark secret for years. This fic is mostly filled with poems . . . Which I will be writing. If you don't like stories with poems and stories that don't spend much time on the detail of it all, I recommend you to just read the poems or to not read at all.

Please Daddy dear

Just listen to me

Cut all the act

Just let me be

Let go of all the abuse

Never lie and cheat again

What you did, you can't undo

All the pain I have, stays within

Please Mommy dearest

Just listen to me

Cut all the act

Just let me be

Turn away from this house

Take away all your lies

Carry away all your pain

You've hidden inside

Let me hold onto all I need

Let me sleep with pleasant dreams

Turn me away from all the evil

Take me where angels gleam and scream

I wanna be free from all the lies

All the days I hear Mommy's cries

Wanna turn away from this house

Turn away from all the shame inside

-Me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione?"

"Uh-yeah Harry?" The pretty witch smiled at her friend.

"You're day dreaming again."

"I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!"

"I'm coming," grumbled Hermione pushing the blankets away.

"I've been waiting ten minutes already for breakfast! Get your lazy fatass up young lady."

"I said I'm coming," she shot back putting on her slippers and closing the door.

"Yeah, you say you're coming. Huh, you're so slow. Go on already. Your mother's downstairs waiting," her father said following his daughter closely from behind.

"Shut up! Why don't you ever try and make a decent meal for a change anyhow! You're always complaining! Do you think I care!"

"That's it young lady! You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut . . ."

"Uh-oh," thought Hermione. Why did she always have to be so cranky in the mornings? Why couldn't she ever keep her mouth shut like her mother? Well in some ways, she was just like her father . . .

Her father had finished undoing his belt and went flying towards Hermione's back with it.

"I'm not done with you yet! Come back HERE!" he roared running after the girl.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bellowed, ducking form his attack. But Hermione wasn't so lucky, the belt just barely touched her bare back, and at the same moment she went crashing down the stairs.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed, both from the pain and the trouble that awaited her at the bottom of the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'll never know how it's like to be me

To live in my body and barely breathe

From all the debris kept in my life

I have to stay fit, I've got to make it right

I don't know the changes that happen everyday

For me time flies, but the pain won't go away

To smile would be exposing my secrets

All my fear and the pain, it just drives me insane

Take away my pain

All the tears that I'vd cried

Heal my wounds and the hurt

I've kept all inside

Each day is hard to get by

I have to live with the torment inside

The fear, it's killing me with all the lies

Just let me be, just let me be free

I don't wanna be the girl

Who everybody pities and feels sorry for

I don't wanna be the one

Who gets stuck committing suicide

I just wanna be the girl I am

To smile and laugh

I wanna to be happy

I wanna be happy

Take away my pain

All the tears that I've cried

Heal my wounds and the hurt

I've kept all inside

How hard is it for everyone to see

I bet millions of people just wanna be

They wanna be free

But they live with imperfections

(Just like me)

Take away my pain

All the tears that I've cried

Heal my wounds and the hurt

I've kept all inside

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" yelled an anxious voice. "Are you alright?"

"Who said that?"

"Oh, Hermione!"

The middle-aged woman raced over to her child sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at Hermione and asked quietly. "Did your father do this?"

Hermione, too weak, just nodded her head. She felt the pain from the fall come over her head, her legs, and her back.

"I'm sorry honey, but-"

"Ellen, what have I told you?!" thundered a male voice from up over their heads. "The girl will fix our breakfast! Sit your tired ass down and let the girl be."

Hermione's father then got a glimpse of Hermione who tried to get up, with some cuts on her from the fall.

"See what you made me do!" he sneered at her. "You better wash up later cause I need my proper breakfast. NOW!" And with that his stomach growled loudly, loud enough for all to hear.

"Okay, I'm going," Hermione said standing up awkwardly. Her mother smiled awkwardly at her, shrugging, her shoulders going up and down.

Hermione didn't care, that was how her mother was, and that was how she'd always be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I look at your face

All I can see is the pain

Your eyes hold no warmth

To me you're insane

I can't tell if your lying

Your face is covered with a mask

To me you're not even trying

How am I supposed to react

For you days go by

They mean nothing to you

Just another day accomplished

And then maybe two

I can't remember the mom that I knew

She was younger and stronger, unlike you

She was wise and was tough

Able to beat all the boys up

Although she smiled and she'd score

While all this happened her dreams went out the door

Everything's been changing

All I ever knew of the past

It seems someone's effaced it

For me nothing will ever last

AN: Please r & r! Should I focus more on writing the story? Do you mind if I mix poetry with this. Tell me what you think.

And yeah, I didn't want to post this until later, but I've been tempted. :)


	2. Lonely

The Time Has Come for the Truth

Chapter Two

Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione Granger has been keeping a dark secret for years. This fic is mostly filled with poems . . . Which I will be writing. If you don't like stories with poems and stories that don't spend much time on the detail of it all, I recommend you to just read the poems or to not read at all.

_Being lonely creeps up at you_

_it makes you think_

_more of what you have or don't have_

_All those hours by yourself_

_can seem depressing_

_when it happens more than once_

_And when it all comes together_

_the word lonely and what it means_

_it haunts you_

_You don't want to be lonely_

_and you don't want to be alone_

_it just happens_

_-Me_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione finished cooking sausages and eggs for her parents quicker than she'd expected. Then she got the food and gave her father and mother as much as she knew they wanted on different plates.

"Here, I'm done," she said lazily handing her parents the food.

Her mother nodded without looking up and her father just grunted in response. After that Hermione went to get more food for herself. She needed breakfast as much as her parent's did anyways.

When Hermione finished eating, long after her parents left for work as dentists, she went up to her room. She laid on her bed for hours, just laying and day-dreaming and thinking. She did that a lot when her parents weren't home or she either went to the public library they had in her town and borrowed books.

Hermione remembered just at that moment she had a pet. Crookshanks her beloved pet jumped onto her bed and nuzzled softly at her hand.

"Hi Crookshanks. How you've been," she asked as she petted the cat's head.

Hermione loved Crookshanks as much as she did Harry or Ron. He (I forget, is Crookshanks a boy or girl?) was always there to greet Hermione when she was at her worst and help her feel better. The cat seemed to sense the pain Hermione was in and looked at her with puppy dog-eyes while wagging his tail. He took one of his paws and rested it on the girl's shoulder as if to say," Now, now . . . everything will get better in time . . ."

Hermione rested her tired eyes and napped, the feeling of loneliness overcoming her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're such a worthless piece of shit," her father yelled at her, pulling Hermione by the hair. "You're no use. You're always fucking complaining. And you're gone almost all year long to that bloody school! You think your mother and I are happy about this?!"_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! "Shut up," Hermione screamed. "Let go of me you bastard!" _

_She slapped at her dad with her hands and thrashing wildly, earned a slap to her face._

_"Don't think you can get away with this. This is not the way we've brought you up." Hermione's father threw her onto her bed and left her locked up in her room._

_After he left, Hermione cried herself to sleep._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few days later Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron at her side. She smiled as she listened to what happened over the summer. She learned Harry and Ginny had started going out just a week ago and that Ron had a secret admirer. Inside Hermione was trying hard not to cry. She really wanted to tell them about her parents, for they had never met them. All those times she had forged people to be her parents, paying them cold hard cash.

"Hey Hermione," asked Harry as they sat in an empty compartment. "You never told us what you did? What did you do?"

Hermione faced Harry and smiled, her eyes bright. "Oh I did a lot of things, but you guys would probably find them boring."

"How so?"

"Um, well . . . ." she looked out past the window trying to think of something good she had done. "I baked cookies-"

"You cook?" scoffed Ron who sat on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah," she said offended. "Anyways, I swam in the bluest water, I climbed up the highest mountain."

"Right Hermione. And where did you go on vacation?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Oh Ron, I'm just kidding. I stayed home and that's all. My life isn't exactly thrilling. It's boring with a capital B."

"Lay off Ron. You know it's not her fault," Harry butted in.

"Yeah, whatever. How come you couldn't come over this summer anyways? Ginny missed you. She doesn't have any other friends who are girls to talk to."

"Family Business Ron. You know that. And they hardly see me too! Practically we grow up at Hogwarts nowadays." She slumped against the window and watched the blurs of clouds up in the sky.

"Hey guys," said a feminine voice.

"Ginny!" cried Harry blushing. "We were wondering where you went."

"Up the front. Figures you guys would be here," she added. "Hey Hermione!"

"Hi Ginny. " The pretty witch replied giving her friend a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," she said shyly. "You look great. Your hair's much straighter I see."

"Uh-yeah. My mom insisted it," she lied twisting a lock of her brown hair.

"Good to hear. Good to hear . . . She does know we're a couple, right Harry?" she added leaning close to her boyfriend's ear. But Hermione who had good ears heard and said.

"Yes Ginny, I know. I know all about you two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm reluctant to say_

_All these lies in my head_

_Keep pushing me atop a hill_

_It feels like I'm dead_

_The air's sucked right out_

_I fear the end is near_

_Save me from this place I'm in_

_There's no doubt someone may hear_

_You may be able to attack me_

_And leave me weak and cold_

_But you've got another thing coming_

_If you really believe what you're told_

_I don't care what others tell me_

_What they discuss behind my back_

_For me I'll just keep going_

_And live my life way off track_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A:N: Hope you enjoyed this! Just know I will try my best to update. And it'll probably be once every week. Since I'm trying to finish my other story. So you know, please don't get mad at me. I just wish days were longer, so then I could update faster. But in the meantime read and review!

There's also not much poetry in this one, just leave a response if you want more!

Also tell me if I'm going too fast. I think I do. :)


	3. Until You Saw

The Time Has Come for the Truth

Chapter Three

Until You Saw

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione Granger has been keeping a dark secret for years. When people start noticing something's wrong with her, the truth is almost revealed. But Hermione is the cleverest witch of her year and of course, who can undo the spell but her. But she has gotten herself into a more complicated mess than she ever thought she could ever imagine. For not everybody believes the lie, but a certain cocky, arrogant . . . .

_You can't possibly imagine all the crap that I have_

_All the times that I lied to those that I love_

_When your past is deeper than the deepest of oceans_

_Who's to say what's the truth when you know_

_Nothing about who I am and you simply_

_Don't wanna look further than what you can see_

_Don't waste your time, or your breath on me_

_It's as easy to see, nobody will ever understand_

_-Me_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The train slowly slowed down, with buckets of noise on the train as they all got ready. Hermione quickly disappeared with Dean Thomas to help supervise the rest of the students with their luggage. As prefects, they had more responsibilities than most students that needed to be done.

"Does anybody need any assistant?" Hermione's bossy tone of voice echoed in the big compartment with third years running askew.

"I need help," piped up a small voice.

Hermione and Dean turned heads to a Gryffindor third year who gave them a small smile.

"What for," she asked sharply.

"It's this darn thing," she replied pointing to her suitcase. "It won't shut."

"Have you tried using magic?"

The girl with light brown hair shook her head.

"Well, there you go," came Hermione's voice. "Does anybody else need any assistant?"

This happened for three to six minutes as Hermione helped the students, while Dean looking smug, chatted with the younger students a bit. He kept apologizing for Hermione's odd behavior, which he felt a bit embarrass about, and her distinctive way of 'helping' out.

When finally, the two had helped as many students as they could, while they supervised their actions, they went their separate ways. Hermione started looking for her friends, at last spotting them several yards ahead of her. She ran over panting.

"Well, that took a bit longer than last year. Did you guys get a carriage yet?" She looked disapproving at them.

"Not yet," answered Harry holding Hedwig in a cage. She looked rather annoyed, looking stern her beady eyes fixated upon Harry's face.

"Then let's find one already," she said taking his arm. "Before they're all gone . . ."

She led him over to the first unoccupied carriage with a disgruntled Harry looking back at Ron and Ginny. They grinned, and followed them, with Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks close behind.

"I do hate those thestrals," shuddered Harry looking over at the horrible creature pulling the carriages.

"Oh, they're here again," came Hermione's polite voice. "Get in Harry, I'm gonna get Crookshanks." She left him, passing Ginn and Ron as they climbed into the carriage. A moment's wait she was with them, her pet puring loudly, trying to get out of her clutches.

"Are you sure that cat even likes you," stated Ron looking at it.

"Of course," she scoffed at him. "Why wouldn't he/she?" A/N: Still not sure if Crookshanks is a boy or girl yet. Hermione quickly shut the door in the carriage, petting her cat.

"Oh, never you mind," said Ron holding his own pet in a cage.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the usual sound of the creaking carriage and the way the three pets made at one another of discomfort. Hermione wondered silently as she stroked Crookshanks if she was making the right decision by coming to Hogwarts each year. Of course, she thought hastily. But a feeling of betrayal gnawed at her from the back of her head. She wondered maybe that was the reason her parents acted the way they were. Her mother never hugged her any longer and her father claimed she was a disgrace to the family. She shuddered inside, the feeling of being a disappointment, and promised to herself she'd work and study at Hogwarts more than she had last year. Maybe this year, her family would be proud her to have a witch in the family.

Finally the carriage drew to a stop and the four friends hopped off the carriage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At almost ten years of age, Hermione bounded towards her parents, her bushy brown hair flying behind her._

_"Mom! Guess what!" she cried, flying into her mother._

_"What is it," her mom asked smiling down at her child. Grinning, the young girl produced a letter and jammed it into her mother's hand. She took it, her brown eyes still locked onto the girl, then quickly glanced at it. She gasped._

_"Aren't you happy for me," she squealed. "I'm a witch mommy! And I can go to this school that can teach me to be a better witch."_

_Her mom just gaped at all, still consuming this new piece of information. Hastily she read the letter, her big, brown eyes darting from each word, to the next._

_Quietly, Hermione stopped what she was doing and patiently waited for her mother's response._

_"So, what do you think mom?" she asked timidly once her mom finished reading. She started to shift her body weight to her left side and then to her right._

_"I-uh . . ."_

_Ignoring Hermione, she walked away into the next room. Hermione followed, wondering if being a witch was a bad thing. Inside, she smiled though. Witches are real, and I'm one of them. I can finally turn those nasty bullies into frogs, she thought nastily._

_Hermione stopped what she was doing suddenly by a malicious laugh._

"_HA HA HA! Yeah right she's a witch! You make me laugh!"_

_Hermione squirmed, from both of bring uncomfortable by her father's reaction and the way her mom replied._

_"It's all in the note. If you just read it-"_

_"NO CAN DO BUCKAROO!" bellowed a low voice. "Witches are not real. End of sentence. Hermione couldn't possibly be a witch."_

_Hermione felt anger rising up in front of her. If that letter was right, then it was right. It said she was a witch, and it couldn't have possibly lied to her._

"_I AM TOO!" she bellowed angrily storming into the room. Her mom and father stared at her, then burst out laughing._

"_Hermione-," her mom cried out stopping to catch her breath. "It's just a phony note. Your-uh . . . Uncle sent it just for fun."_

_Her father stared at her from across the room, as if that would make her realize it was a fake and his daughter was of course, not a witch as she had read to believe._

"_I'll believe you if that place, Diagon Alley isn't real," she spat at them, her cheeks flushed with anger and disappointment._

"_Fine, we'll go tomorrow," her father spat back as well. The next day the three went, and much to their surprise, they found the place swarming with witches and wizards. It was the first time as well that Mr. and Mrs. Granger fainted at the same time._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You make me mad, oh so mad_

_When you yell and scream, arguing with me_

_I hate when you act like that dad_

_Always right, never believing until you see_

_Tell me lies, oh they're lies_

_When you say something that is not true_

_And then when I cry, yeah all those cries_

_Who would know that I cry because of you_

_Mixed feelings, yes they're mine_

_When I think of you I get sad_

_I get mad, oh so mad_

_When all those times, you said I was bad_

_You tried the blame game_

_Saying I was the one that brought this evilness_

_But try looking over what you say, cause it's lame_

_Get away from me and just leave me alone_

_Just leave, let me dream that you never came_

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while now. But I warned you, with school by side and my other story. Well, anyways, long weekend so I'll try to write then. Please read and review! I enjoy your reviews. And sorry for not putting as much poems as the other chapters. I'll try to put more in the next. Later!

-written :)


End file.
